dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nimbus Productions
Nimbus Productions (formerly known as Driest Bar Productions) is an American film and television production company, and a division of Nimbus Electronics. It is based in Los Angeles, California. It was formerly a live-action division of Clearwater Animation. Their partners include Amblin Partners, Alcon Entertainment and Dimension Films. History Pre-Driest Bar era New Earth Labs New Earth Labs was a production company run and owned by Steve Terrier. Michael and Edward's Qualified and Twisted Motion Pictures MEQT Motion Pictures was a production company founded in 2008 by Edward Fowly and Michael Wildshill. Michael Wildshill left in 2016 to focus on his own projects, but the name was still kept in tact. They also had a division for their animated content, Michael and Edward's Qualified and Twisted Animations, before it was discontinued in 2015, due to Edward losing interest in animation, and the staff being same as their live-action counterpart. The company was then acquired by Driest Bar Productions, although Edward Fowly was the only staff member to retire from the company at the same time. However, he came out of retirement to become the CEO of DB/Clearwater in 2018. Evans Limited Driest Bar Productions Joshua Keaton's Twisted Home Movie Factory, Cainimætik Productions, Blue Witch LP (Wicker, Blumenthal and Chandler) and maXihub decided to merge to form the production company for Loner Campfire's second season and onwards, Driest Bar Productions, after most of the co-creators become best friends with each other. It was also named after a bar they would go for writing sessions with Moore and Dinner (also co-founders, though they continue to produce other projects through their own banners) and Khouri. Wicker and Chandler commented on one of the bar's drinks being "really dry", giving inspiration for the name. During the production of Season 3 of Loner Campfire, Bryan Cranston, David S. Goyer and Jason Blum announced to join Driest Bar, Blum (the latter) of which will join as an "alternate series producer", only producing spin-offs and "blood relative" series in the Loner Campfire universe. DB/Clearwater Productions Driest Bar acquired and merged New Earth Labs, Michigan Picture Company and Evans Limited into itself in November 2017. In turn, Driest Bar was acquired by Clearwater Partners II LLC. They're planning on opening a New York studio soon. In May 2018, they received investment from Lionsgate, Media Rights Capital and Lakeshore Entertainment. A year later, Lakeshore and DB/Clearwater ended their partnership over undisclosed reasons. There have been talks with FX Networks, Lionsgate, HBO Entertainment, JoNo Productions and Amblin Partners (through DreamWorks Pictures) to make film adaptations for the Loner Campfire universe. The announcement was received lukewarmly. Later in August 2019, it was announced that 21 Laps Entertainment and Berlanti Productions were set to produce the film. They acquired Mount Moriah, Dr. Goor Productions, Hard Eight Pictures, Idiot Box Productions, Mutant Enemy, Room 101, Fremulon/Schur Films, Devilina Productions, Apostle, G. Raff/Chutzpah and 3 Princesses and a P (formerly 3 Sisters Entertainment), from David Schulner, Dan Goor, James Wong, Scott Gimple, Joss Whedon, Steven Schneider, Michael Schur, Scott Buck, Denis Leary & Jim Serpico, Gideon Raff and James Burrows, respectively. These labels merged into a single entity called Magnificent Seven Productions. They all continued as labels for the solo projects, but the upcoming films was to be legally attributed to Clearwater Partners II LLC, as it held copyrights and remake, adaptation, franchise and other rights to the film & television libraries and related assets, like scripts. The people went on to become part of a production team, behind the Loner Campfire universe, codenamed Team Loner. Along some "young writers" as part of a community-focused program, they hired more writers and producers to Team Loner. In May 2019, the writing team Team Loner was dismantled, with all leaving writers moving to the Xenon/Argon writers room. Vertigo Entertainment, Genre Films, RCG Productions, Mount Moriah Productions, Dr. Goor Productions, Hard Eight Pictures, Room 101, Idiot Box, 3 Princesses and a P, Devilina, Apostle and G. Raff/Chutzpah, Fremulon, Mutant Enemy Productions and A Stern Talking To were all spun off as of result. However, their staff plan to continue working on projects under DB/Clearwater in the future. Q2 Entertainment Herding Malpass Productions The company was founded as part of Clearwater Animation in 2018, by most of the original founders of Pentasaurus Studios. Nimbus Productions As a move to rival , the British consumer electronics company Nimbus Electronics acquired DB/Clearwater Productions, Herding Malpass and Q2 Entertainment in Q3 2019, and merged them to form Nimbus Productions, focused on original content and rising talents in filmmaking. Spin-offs Around 2018, Josh "Jo" Keaton formed the production company JoNo Productions with his wife Norah Keaton. After Nimbus Productions was formed, the following people left the company: *Dan Wicker and Jeffy Cain left to form the production company Wicker/Cain *Sam Blumenthal, Alex Chabyrn, Ian Lovett and Keith Rabette left to form Eternity Records, one of ZME's flagship labels. Projects Films *''Xenon and Argon (TBA)'' *''Black Christmas (TBA)'' - Co-production with Dimension Films and Lionsgate *''Untitled Loner Campfire film (TBA)'' - Co-production with JoNo Productions, 21 Laps Entertainment and Berlanti Productions, distributed by Lionsgate and DreamWorks Pictures. TV series *''30 Seconds'' (2019) - Co-production with Netflix Studios Loner Campfire universe In limbo or upcoming *''Loner Campfire (2012; 2014-????)'' - Co-production with JoNo Productions. *''Autumn (2020-present)'' - An Apple TV+ Original Series, co-production with JoNo Productions, Minnow Mountain, AGBO, Berlanti Productions and Apple Worldwide Video *''Zodie High'' (2017-present?) - Co-production with Lionsgate Television and Amazon Studios. In limbo due to Nimbus's acquisition of the production company. Ended *''9B'' - Co-production with Universal Cable Productions Loner Campfire universe *''Ultra (2017-2019)'' - Co-production with FXP and FX Networks *''Element (2018-2019)'' - Co-production with JoNo Productions, HBO and Amblin Television. More coming soon! Category:Companies